


【谜鹅】科波特大宅的一天

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: 所以说最后Edward那么快睡着其实是因为oswald给他下药了。





	【谜鹅】科波特大宅的一天

科波特大宅的一天

Edward：

他得了一种失忆症。

这是Edward醒来后Oswald告诉他的第一件事情。

这种失忆症很奇怪，患者的记忆会停留在某一个时间点，然后新的记忆无法保存在大脑里。也就是说，这种失忆症的患者，只有一天的记忆。患者永远无法记起昨天发生了什么。

他们是恋人。

这是Oswald告诉他的第二件事情。

这个矮个子的男人在告诉他这件事的时候，表情相当自然，耳根却泛起了奇怪的红色。

Edward一时间没有反应过来，他的记忆停留在成为了Oswald的幕僚之后，然后？然后就是一片空白。他想不出来在什么样的情况下他会选择和Oswald成为恋人。不，他的意思并不是说他们之间没有可能性，但是至少在记忆里，他们没有过任何过分亲密的举动。

对此，Oswald的解释是，他失去了一部分很重要的记忆。关于他们如何成为恋人的记忆。

对了，他们还住在科波特大宅里。不过几年过去这里似乎有了一些新的变化，用过早餐后，Oswald向Edward提出了邀请，打算带他在大宅里逛逛。

Edward同意了。

大宅里到处都有他的痕迹。墙上挂着他曾经为Oswald画过的油画，藏书室里是他喜欢的各类解谜书。

在路过花园的时候，他看到了一个穿着工作服的金发女人正在修剪花丛，他停下来观察了一会儿，实际上他对园艺曾经有过一点兴趣。身边的Oswald却不太开心，Edward在经过思考后认为他是在吃醋。

这种感觉很微妙。当你某天醒来之后，你最熟悉的朋友，最信任的同伴告诉你，你们是一对儿，而且他还会在你看其他女人的时候吃醋。更可怕的是你竟然从心里觉得事情就是应该如此。

午饭后，Oswald向他展示了自己的地下王国，并邀请Edward参与下午的工作。Edward其实可以拒绝的，但是他现在内心还是有一丝疑虑，他需要更多的证据来证明Oswald所说的话是事实。

于是Oswald将他带到了工作室，这里面摆放着大量的文件和地图，它们被整齐划一地摆放在一起，通过一种令人熟悉的摆放方式。

 

Edward仔细地翻看着这些文件。当然，他并不是在熟悉Oswald的地下王国，他只是试图从这些文件上自己留下的文字中找出这几年来自己丢失的记忆。

然而，一无所获。

该死的。

Edward将手中的文件摔在地上。

他不喜欢这种对自己大脑失去控制的感觉，他更讨厌这种自己一无所知的感觉。他应该是哥谭最聪明的人，然而现在这个聪明人却什么也不知道。

“ed？”Oswald担忧的声音从他旁边响起。Edward转身去，只看到了一双浅绿色的双眼。

Oswald突然抓住他的衣服，踮起脚吻住了他。

这个吻非常的轻柔，带着点点试探的意味。Edward被这样突如其来的举动下了一跳，但他的身体在大脑反应过来之前就已经抱住了Oswald，并且开始回吻。

Edward以前从未曾和同性接过吻，也从未曾想过。在他们的嘴唇接触在一起之前，Edward以为他会躲开，或者推开Oswald，但是他没有，他沉浸在这个吻中了 。

他们应该真的是恋人。

Oswald搂着Edward的腰，将两人的身体紧紧地贴在一起，Edward能感觉到Oswald喷洒在自己脸上炽热的呼吸。吮吸着Oswald的双唇，Edward的心底突然涌现出一种冲动，他想要现在就将眼前的人摁在桌上，撕开他的衣服……

然而他的冲动，被一群意外来客打断了。那是一群小鸟，站在房间的小阳台上轻轻用嘴击打着窗户的玻璃。Oswald停了下来，他象征性地安抚了一下燥热的Edward，便去到了阳台。当他来到阳台的时候，那群小鸟从地上飞了起来，轻轻站在Oswald的肩膀上，他抬起的手臂上，然后这群小鸟开始了叽叽喳喳的交流。

回来后的Oswald心情似乎不太好，虽然他站在自己身边表现地就像是一只温顺无害的小鸟，但是他能感觉到他伪装下的愤怒。

接下来的时间里他们都在工作。

工作，是的，他们还需要工作。虽然Oswald需要照顾每天醒来都失去记忆的Edward，但是他还是需要打理自己的地下王国，而Edward，自然是他最亲密的助手。

晚饭后，Oswald命人从储藏室拿来了一瓶红酒，他为自己和Edward各到了一杯。

Edward将自己陷在沙发里，右手拿着酒杯，轻轻的晃动着。通过这一天的观察，他觉得自己基本可以相信Oswald对他说的话。但是他不能永远这样活下去，带着只有一天的记忆。

于是，他询问Oswald，是否有寻找过治疗的方式。

“你有找医生来看过吗？我的病。”

“当然。”Oswald相当肯定地说。“实际上，我会定期请医生来为你做检查，但是他似乎也没有治疗这种疾病的方法。”

提到这件事，Oswald似乎也有些苦恼，他的眉头微微皱起，“那些医生都是一群蠢货。”

Edward的心随着Oswald的回答沉到了谷底，他紧紧地抿着嘴，

“但是放心，ed，我一定会治好你的。”Oswald注意到了Edward低落的情绪，他直视着他的双眼，脸上带着安抚的微笑。 “我保证。”

虽然这个保证只是Oswald给出的一张空白支票，但是Edward承认他确实被安抚到了。

不知道是因为下午长时间的工作还是因为杯中的红酒，又或者是因为Oswald湿润的湖绿色双眼，Edward突然觉得自己有些困。他将杯中剩余的红酒一口饮尽，把杯子放在了桌子上，揉了揉自己的太阳穴，希望自己能够清醒一点。

“怎么了Edward？”Oswald靠了过来，Edward能够闻到Oswald身上散发的淡淡香味，他想要张嘴告诉Oswald他没事。但是他只觉得自己的大脑越来越疲惫，双眼也难以睁开。

“ed？ed？”

这是在陷入黑暗前，Edward最后的记忆。

……

 

 

Oswald视角：

 

Oswald 的一天是从早上为Edward 陈述病情开始的。

Edward 患上了一种奇异的失忆症，患病者永远只能保留一天的记忆。

这种奇怪的病症是在Edward 爱上Isabella 之后的某一天出现的。似乎是Edward 不小心被什么东西击中了大脑。但具体是什么Oswald 也不知道，因为他那段时间正在思考如何瞒着Edward 杀死Isabella 。或许是因为幸运之神总是在眷顾他，Edward 失去了相当一部分的记忆——其中当然也包括遇见Isabella 的部分。于是Oswald 立刻派人处理掉了那个碍事的女人。

在此以后，Oswald 开始照顾Edward 。

当然，在刚开始的时候，Oswald 还是和Edward 保持着友好的合作伙伴关系，Edward 为他出谋划策，而他则给Edward提供所有他需要的东西。然而，在他掌握了足够多的Edward 的习惯与喜好之后，事情变得不一样了。

他告诉Edward 他们是恋人。

 Edward 刚开始不会相信，当然了，他那么聪明，肯定会怀疑。但是Oswald 并不着急，对于他想要的东西，他总是有着格外的耐心。

先开始的几天里，他总是会露出马脚，被Edward 抓到把柄。但是没关系，只要让Edward 乖乖睡上一觉，第二天，一切又都可以重新开始。Oswald 变得越来越熟练，自从他第一次与Edward 接吻没有被拒绝之后，他知道了怎样才能让Edward 放下戒心，也知道如何才能让他相信这个美妙的事实。有的时候事情进展地相当顺利，他们甚至能够进行一些更加亲密的活动。

今天依旧是完美的一个早晨。Oswald 一边为自己打上领带，一边在心底赞美。

Edward 的眼底虽然还带着些许的疑惑，但他还是接受了Oswald 所告诉他的一切。       

接着，Oswald 带他去参观柯波特大宅——相当重要的一个环节。让他看到大宅里属于两个人的生活痕迹，唤起他的熟悉感。

 不过今天，在这个环节中，出了那么点小差错，花园里不知怎么回事出现了一个金头发的女人，Edward 盯着她看了一会儿，Oswald 不确定他是不是想起了某个熟悉的人。好在Edward 并没有在那里呆太久。

下午的时候Oswald 要开始自己的工作，他邀请Edward 与他一起。Edward 当然会答应，他知道他还在不停地寻找一些小线索。于是他踮起脚吻住了他。说实话这个动作让他的右脚有点疼，但是很划算，Edward 的反映比他想象的要激烈。Oswald 敢肯定Edward 已经硬了，可是当他们正准备进入深入交流的时候，他可爱的小鸟们带着四处打听的消息回来了。

还没有在这里试过呢。

Oswald 抱着有些遗憾的内心来到了阳台。

而听完鸟儿们带来的消息后，Oswald 已经完全冷静下来了，他的手里面还有许多工作要干，光是谈恋爱的话可是维持不了他的帝国的。

工作就这样一直持续到了晚饭的时候。

 晚饭过后，Oswald 从酒窖里拿了一瓶上好的红酒，打算与Edward 分享。

 几杯红酒下肚后，Edward 提到了医生。他想要治好他的病。这是人之常情，Oswald 表示理解，他也感觉到了Edward心中的不安。于是他盯着他的眼睛，向他做出了自己的保证

“我一定会治好你的。”

正如同他曾无数次说过的那样。

但是至于医生？Oswald勾起自己的嘴角。他当然不可能请任何医生来治疗Edward，他会待在这里，待在科波特大宅里，和他一起，统治哥谭的地下王国。

Edward 这次会相信他吗？不重要了，他已经睡着了。       

……

 

Edward睡着了。

Oswald坐在旁边的沙发上，把玩着手上的酒杯，脸上的表情阴晴不定。他打了个响指，几个穿着西装的男人从门口安静地走来。

Oswald不必说话，这几个男人已经知道他的意思，几个人动作轻柔地将Edward抬走。

然后他放下手中的酒杯，拿起旁边的做工精致的黑色雨伞。

“把Victor叫过来。”

……

Victor进来的时候Oswald正背对着他，手指敲打着木制的桌面，发出有节奏的“咚”“咚”声。

“我听说……特纳手下的一群人，私吞了我的钱然后跑了？”

“是的老大。”

这是今天上午刚发生的事情，多亏了那些长着羽毛的伙伴，Oswald总是能够第一时间知道手下的动向。

“你说，该怎么处理他们呢？”Oswald的语气平淡又冷静，像是在讨论今天的天气一样，Victor却从他的声音里听出一点咬牙切齿的感觉，毕竟不是谁在被打扰了好事之后都能有意个好脾气的。

“我马上带人去解决他们。”

“不，不必这么快”Oswald抬手阻止了已经兴冲冲准备离开的Victor

“我们可以慢慢来，活埋你觉得怎么样。”

这当然不会是一个疑问句，所以Victor很自然地应了下来“好的老大。”

“还有。”Oswald接着说“花园里那个白头发的女人是怎么回事？给她一笔钱，让她滚。如果她拒绝，就杀了。”

Victor点点头记下了Oswald的命令，转身离去。

Oswald轻轻抚摸着自己雨伞，想到卧室里那个正在熟睡的男人，心情愉快。

有句话怎么说来着？

**Oswald想要的，Oswald总能得到。**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 所以说最后Edward那么快睡着其实是因为oswald给他下药了。


End file.
